Researchers at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) have for many years enjoyed the benefits of an NMR core facility with a high- field, wide bore NMR spectroscopy/microimaging spectrometer (Bruker Am 400 WB). This system is now nine years old and is no longer manufactured or supported by Bruker. Breakdowns are causing increasing interruptions in our service. Moreover, even when functioning, the equipment is not able to offer the level of sophistication in spectroscopy and microscopic imaging required for current and future high-field NMR projects. This application is being submitted to enable us to replace the console of the existing Bruker AM 400 WB spectrometer with the latest console. The magnet itself is still in excellent condition and does not need replacement.